Memory of Mother
by anclyne
Summary: Memori Akashi tentang Ibu dihari ulang tahunnya


_**Memory of Mother**_

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**Genre : Angst & Family**

**Summary : Memori Akashi tentang sang Ibu dihari ulang tahunnya.**

**Warning : Typo(s) , alur cepet , feel nggak dapet, dll , no flame~**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tahukah bahwa dibalik ekspresi sedingin es itu tertoreh luka yang begitu dalam ?_

Pagi itu—Suara jam weker dikediaman yang terbilang mewah ,memecahkan keheningan . Dengan kesadarannya yang baru dua puluh persen itu, tangan pucatnya beranjak meraba letak jam weker yang masih berkicau untuk membangunkannya dari dunia mimpi.

Erangan datar yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah bukti untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri bahwa sudah seharusnya dia bangun. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan iris _Heterochrome_ nya yang seindah permata. Tubuhnya terbangun, membawanya duduk dipinggir ranjang _King Size_ miliknya—sembari mengumpulkan nyawa.

Sejenak, irisnya menangkap kalender diatas meja—Hari minggu—tanggal dua puluh Desember. Yang dia tau, itu berarti adalah ulang tahunnya. Hari dimana dia dilahirkan ke dunia, dengan taruhan nyawa mendiang sang Ibu. Memori nya kembali terpenuhi oleh sosok sang Ibu—ya , sang ibu yang sudah lama meninggalkannya .

.

Seijuurou tidak tau benar bagaimana saat hari dimana dirinya dilahirkan , namun dia yakin betul bahwa sejak dirinya berumur tiga tahun. Ayahnya selalu berkata padanya , jika dirinya adalah keturunan bangsawan terhormat yang akan menjadi pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi. Saat itu, Seijuurou belum tau benar maksud dari perkataan sang Ayah— dia hanya berkata '_Baik Ayah'_ dan menuruti semua pendidikan yang diberikan oleh sang Ayah . berbagai pelajaran kursus dia jalani, mulai dari berkuda , biola , piano , serta bahasa asing. Seijuurou lakukan dengan sebaik mungkin , agar dapat sukses dan berdiri diatas segalanya seperti yang sang Ayah inginkan.

Di saat anak-anak seumurnya bermain riang bersama teman-teman , Seijuurou harus melakukan rentetan kursus yang diberikan Ayahnya—dia memang iri, namun berfikir '_tak apa jika itu membuat sang Ayah senang.'_

Tahun terus berlalu, Seijuurou mulai merasakan dirinya berada di titik jenuh. Dia mulai tak tahan dengan segala pendidikan yang semakin lama semakin banyak dan menjadi beban untuk seumuran dirinya—bahkan tak ada satu pun yang berasal dari keinginannya . Dan bersyukurlah ia memiliki sang ibu yang begitu mengerti dirinya . Ibu yang menjadi penolong dihidupnya yang ketat . Ibunya yang baik . Ibunya yang selama ini mendukungnya . Ibu nya yang selalu memberikannya senyuman—dan Ibunya pula yang berhasil membujuk sang Ayah, agar Seijuurou memiliki waktu untuk bebas bermain basket yang sudah lama dia gemari.

Hari-hari berat yang Seijuurou jalani , beban berat yang dia topang dipunggungnya yang rapuh. Dan perhatian sang Ayah yang tak kunjung datang untuknya—semua itu akan hilang saat dirinya bersama sang Ibu.

Yang Seijuurou selalu ingat adalah , ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan . Saat dirinya kelas empat SD , Ibunya memberikan sebuah kado—memang hanya sebuah bola basket, namun bagi Seijuurou itu adalah kado berharga yang pernah dia dapat selama hidupnya.—begitu senangnya hingga bola basket pemberian Ibunya selalu dia gunakan saat bermain basket. Kado terindah , serta kado terakhir yang dia dapat dari sang Ibu.

Karena tahun berikutnya, sang ibu yang merupakan sumber dukungan terbesar dalam hidupnya—tiba-tiba saja meninggal karena penyakit.

Dunia nya yang semula hanya tinggal setitik cahaya, kini menjadi gelap gulita karena kepergian sang Ibu. Sejak saat itulah, Seijuurou tidak pernah lagi menggunakan bola basket permberian Ibunya—dan menyimpannya didalam lemari.

Seolah tak peduli dengan kematian sang Ibu , Ayahnya yang tegas terus melanjutkan semuanya seperti biasa. Bahkan menjadi lebih tegas, semua pelajaran kursusnya menjadi lebih ketat dan bertambah.

Seijuurou merasakan efek lain yang berubah selain bertambahnya ketidakbahagiaan dirinya sejak kematian sang Ibu. Kemampuan dirinya menguasai segalanya dan terus-menerus hingga melampaui batas. _Pace_ pendidikannya berlanjut dengan sangat pesat , namun tak ada satu pun pujian yang keluar dari mulut sang Ayah. Dan saat itu , jauh dari dasar hatinya dia menyadari bahwa—tak ada lagi yang peduli dan mencintai dirinya seperti sang Ibu.

.

Seijuurou beranjak dari ranjangnya, setelah beberapa saat teringat memori yang selalu dia belenggu—untuk kali ini entah mengapa dia memberanikan diri untuk membuka lemari lamanya yang terkunci. Tempat dimana dia menyimpan bola basket pemberian Ibunya.

Seijuurou membuka perlahan pintu lemarinya, lalu terpaku sejenak saat melihat benda berharga miliknya. Mengambil bola tersebut dan mendekapnya erat . satu-satunya yang dia punya , pemberian Ibu yang amat dia cintai—Ibu yang amat dia rindukan—sumber kebahagiannnya.

Hatinya perih, seakan ada lubang menganga yang tak akan pernah tertutup . setetes bening tak kuasa jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Pelukkannya pada bola pemberian sang Ibu semakin erat—selama ini dia selalu menyesal tak pernah mengatakan yang seharusnya dia ingin katakan.

"_Aishitemasu , Okaa-sama_ ."

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **

**Toyooong.. saya sambil nangis Bombay ngetik fic ini. :")) entah feel nya terasa apa engga, karena baru pertama kali saya bikin fic angst begini. *ambiltisu* *buangingus***

**Entah kenapa saya jadi kepengen nulis angst tentang Akashi. Cz kalo inget chapter knb 266 itu sedih minta ampun ;_; ngga pernah kebayang kalo ternyata hidup Akashi sebegitu mirisnya. T.T**

**Oh iya gomen , saya belum bisa bales review fic saya sebelumnya karna saya belum on lewat laptop. Tapi selalu saya pantau terus kok.. mohon maafkan saya :')**

**saa, yang berbaik hati sudah mampir. Mohon berikan saya review nya ~**

**matta ne (;_;)/~**


End file.
